


Many Meetings

by LyriaFrost



Series: OT6 AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intro to my OT6 AU.  The stories of how all the boys met and got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Meetings

Geoff and Jack had known each other all their lives. They grew up next door to each other, and together their families ran a little grocery store and the town barber shop. They lived in a little town outside Austin, close enough to do major shopping there but far enough that they stayed their own separate, little community. Geoff was a just a little older, but they had always been together. Every grade they shared the same classes, they were inseparable. So it was hardly any surprise to the town that they started fooling around with each other. What was surprising was how long they stayed together. Most people though it would be a few months, maybe a year at most. Geoff was a so-called "bad boy." His arms were covered in tattoos and he was always smoking and drinking. Jack was similar, but with more discreet tattoos and he didn't drink to the same extent that Geoff did. Any time there was a fight, it was assumed that Geoff was involved, and anything that Geoff got involved in, Jack was a part of as well. They ran crazy through the town, wreaking havoc and causing mischief wherever they went. But after years together, no one could deny how much they loved each other, and eventually their public displays of affection became as commonplace as their public drunkenness. 

When Geoff and Jack were juniors in high school, a new kid moved to town. His name was Gavin and he had moved from Britain with his mom, dad, and older brother. His mother was in poor health, and had wanted to return to the town where she grew up, so here they had come. He was a freshman at the high school, and he fit right in and was instantly quite popular. He was funny, cute, klutzy, and all the girls loved his good looks and British accent. But from his very first day, he was only interested in two people. One was Geoff, the other was another freshman boy named Michael, a loud freckly kid with curly hair and no friends due to his abrasive personality. When Gavin found out that Geoff and Jack were together, he quickly became interested in the other older boy as well. And as they learned, when Gavin became interested in something, he was relentless. He would drag Michael over to sit with Geoff and Jack at lunch, he somehow managed to get their phone numbers, and he convinced them all to hang out after school. It might have been creepy and stalkerish, but Geoff and Jack were both intrigued, and honestly more than a little attracted to the British boy. Eventually, the inevitable happened, and when Gavin, Geoff, and Jack were hanging out and getting smashed together, Gavin leaned over and kissed each boy, leaned back, grinned at them, and the deal was sealed.

Michael had gotten used to not having any friends. Ever since he and his mom had moved to this little town 10 years ago, he had not fit in very well. His Jersey accent and attitude had quickly alienated him. He cussed and yelled at any one who got near him, so for 10 years he had been the loner, the outcast, the reject. And then this weird little British guy had come up to him and started chattering at him and refused to go away, no matter how much Michael yelled and cursed and lashed out. The boy, Gavin, was a freshman like him and an incredibly popular, attractive guy. But for some reason, he had chosen Michael over the many other people who were practically throwing themselves at him. As time went by, Michael found that he was getting used to the attention, and maybe liking it just a little bit. He'd never met someone who could laugh off his insults with such ease, and the other was actually pretty funny and crazy and entertaining. And cute. Whoops, Michael may have found himself falling head over heels for the British git. And it may have broken his heart when he found out that Gavin had kissed Geoff and Jack. And he may or may not have avoided all three of the other boys for a week after that. But suddenly they were all at his front door, and Gavin was forcing his way in with his lips on Michael's. He thought maybe he could work with this. He'd see where things went from here.

Ryan was the next to join their little group. He had come to the town because his parents were tired of spending time on him, wanting to just focus on their parties and events and infidelities. That was what happened when you had filthy rich parents who never had to grow up. So he'd been sent to live with his old grandmother and spinster aunts. And this was how he found himself enrolled in public school for the first time in his life. This time, it was Geoff and Jack who became interested, meeting the slightly younger boy when his aunts decided that a job at the little store would help keep him out of trouble. The two were immediately taken with his incredibly prominent Southern drawl and gentlemanly ways. After some discussion with Michael and Gavin, they decided to try it out. But they didn't think that simply kissing the guy would work like it had in the past, so they decided to take their time and do things properly for once. So Geoff invited Ryan to hang out with them and he quickly fit right in. They toned down their relationship around him, but didn't try to hide it, and just tried to make Ryan comfortable. Surprisingly, he was the first to say anything, very quietly asking if they had room for a fifth member of their group, because he thought he might be a little bit in love with all of them. Of course, he was welcomed with open arms and many enthusiastic kisses and he thought that maybe he was more than a little bit in love.

Ray was the last and the youngest to show up. Things had just quieted down after Ryan's arrival when whispers started of a foster kid coming to live with the high school principle and his family. Apparently he was from New York City, and everyone was excited for the arrival of the big city kid. No one was expecting what they got though. They were expecting some big, tough, bad-boy type, and Ray couldn't be further from that. Sure, he had some facial hair, but that just looked more like he hadn't had time to shave lately. Other than that, he was a tiny wisp of a kid, shorter than Michael and scrawnier than Gavin. No one knew what to make of him, so they just ignored him. All except Michael, who found himself drawn to the kid for some reason. Maybe it was that they were from the same part of the world, maybe it was that Michael was kinda, sorta, really attracted to him. So Michael and Ray, and quite often Gavin, would hang out and they eventually got Ray to open up to them. Then Ray admitted to Michael that he had a crush on the Jersey boy. Michael kind of freaked out and told Ray about his four boyfriends and Ray just replied that they must be amazing people to deserve Michael's love and so maybe he should get to know them and love them too. 

Having all six of them together seemed kind of, well, perfect. Regardless of the fact that they were all vastly different, they fit together well. They all loved each other unconditionally, and all knew that their relationship only worked because they were all there. They balanced each other, and the relationships between al of them varied. Geoff and Jack had no idea how they had ended up sharing their love with so many, but they never forgot to make time for each other. Ray always went to Michael before anyone else, Gavin was the only one who could deal with Michael's rage, and Ryan was the only one who never lost his patience with the hyperactive British boy. They all watched over each other, and none knew how they had ever lived without the sense of completeness that come from being together, playing videogames or cuddled up in a massive pile of pillows and blankets. Sometimes it was nearly impossible to make it work, but they all came back and kept fighting time and time again because they all knew one little truth deep in their hearts. This thing they had was special, this was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder if I should feel bad for writing fanfiction about real life people. But honestly, these are based off internet personalities of people. I don't know the real people who work at RoosterTeeth, and so it's essentially the same as writing for characters in a TV show, at least to me. If anyone takes offense, I apologize.


End file.
